


Are we cool?

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [109]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Mike comes to Artie's house to try and make things right
Series: Glee Drabbles [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 4





	Are we cool?

** Mike and Artie **

“Hi, I’m Mike, I’m in glee with Artie, is he home?” Mike said as he greeted Mrs. Abrams at the door.

“Oh, yes he is, come on in,” she said, smiling at him. Mike followed her into the house and down the hall. “He’s just in his room.”

“Thanks Mrs. Abrams,” Mike said politely. He knocked on the door and heard Artie call out for him to come in. When Mike opened the door, Artie was quite shocked. Mike tried to look as nonthreatening as possible.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Artie asked sullenly.

“I wanna clear the air dude,” Mike said. “I certainly didn’t mean for you to be hurt by this whole thing.”

“Too late,” Artie grumbled.

“You know, Tina said you guys broke up before she even came to Asian camp,” Mike said. “It’s my fault for just believing in what she said.”

“I know,” Artie sighed. “She told me that you kept going after her to hook up.”

“Being predatory? So not my nature.”

“From what I know about you, I knew you wouldn’t do that,” Artie agreed. “And from what I know of her, she was probably the one who pressured you.”

“Yeah,” Mike said awkwardly. “I really did try to get to know her before I gave in. I really like her.”

“If I had to lose her to anyone, at least you’re a good guy,” Artie admitted.

“I appreciate it,” Mike said. “I wish it hadn’t gone down the way it did.”

“Yeah, me too,” Artie sighed. “You wanna play some Halo?”

“Is that even a question?” Mike joked. They settled in for a bro night. Mike was glad he and Artie were able to clear the air and manage to become friends.

END


End file.
